


couldn't forget

by fluffybinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Desperate, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I suck at tagging, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral, Overall A Good Time, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongues, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators, black lingerie, jisung cleanly shaved, like minho really likes to talk, pink lingerie, porn with... minimum plot, they love eachother a lot, wrote this procrastinating uni work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybinnie/pseuds/fluffybinnie
Summary: Jisung bit his lip, dragging the vibrator lower, watching Minho watch him.“Happy birthday baby, did you wanna come over and unwrap your present?”---aka jisung "forgets" minho's birthday the entire day, until surprising him on their bed dressed in strappy lingerie.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	couldn't forget

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clicking on this work!

Minho’s birthday started off wonderfully. Accidentally waking up 5 minutes before he had to leave for work, not even being able to kiss his boyfriend goodbye before hurriedly leaving their shared apartment, grabbing a speeding ticket on top of that for only going 1 mile above the speed limit. 

Somehow, it got even better as the day progressed! Right before presenting a new choreography to his supervisor, he spilled hot coffee down his clothes (not a total failure- he texted Jisung about it later and received a cute pouting selca in return). During a conversation at lunch, some of his coworkers basically laughed at him for caring about his cats so much, telling him that dogs are so much better (this may not seem extreme- to minho, it was). And on top of it all, when he returned home, his Jisung was nowhere to be found. On his birthday. 

Walking through the front door of their apartment, he sighed, removing his sneakers in favor of his favorite slippers, and checked his phone, “7:36… fuck sorry Sungie I thought I would be home earlier,” he called out into the apartment.

“Sungie?” Minho called again, with no reply heard. 

He sighed, disappointed, and trudged into the kitchen to grab a drink. While rustling through the cabinet, he saw a note out of the corner of his eye, 

_hi my pretty kitty <3 _

_i'm running out to the grocery store because we have no food in this house… literally none. i wanted to make some quick army stew for dinner but we don’t even have extra tofu! >:( _

Minho giggled, somehow, Jisung could be cute on paper.

_text me if you need anything! i might be back late cuz chan texted me for help with a new song but i don’t know at the moment._

_lots of love n kisses!_

Minho groaned, _Jisung totally forgot about my birthday._ He leaned back on the counter, tilting his head back and let out a big sigh. Today was the worst. 

\-----

“Lix, I’m telling you, he knows that I’m up to something!” Jisung whined in the store isle, where he and Felix were currently getting the finishing touches to Minho’s birthday present. 

“He does not! You didn’t wish him a happy birthday yet, so therefore he thinks you forgot, easy as that.” 

“But we have known each other for so long, there’s no way I can forget his birthday!” Jisung continued whining, glancing through the many fabrics in front of them. “Also, I’m at a loss. Like a huge fucking loss. Help me please.”

Felix giggled, shifting through the many panties they were looking through, “First, his favorite color on you?” 

Jisung paused, thinking, “He’s said I’m cute in pink but… isn’t black sexier or something?”

Felix paused, thinking as well, before they glanced at each other at the same time, “Both!” They agreed excitedly, Felix shifting through the rack before, “You’re okay with a thong, right? Because there’s no way you’re doing this without a thong. I refuse to allow that.”

Jisung giggled, leaning on the wall behind them, letting Felix do the work, “Yeah that’s fine, I was also thinking, since it’s his birthday and all, should I do something extra? Is there something you’ve done for Chan?” 

Felix grabbed something off of the rack, inspecting it, “This is more than enough, don’t feel pressured to do more than you want to. Also, didn’t you get him an actual present too?”

“Yeah, yeah I got him a new watch with an engraved cat face on the back. Sorry, just a little worried.” Jisung replied, shooting a small smile before taking what he picked out.

“Cmon, don't worry, he’s gonna love this.”

\-----

Minho sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, he misses his boy. 

“Minhoooo, I’m home!” Jisung’s chirpy voice filled the apartment nearly a second later. 

Man, talk about speaking of the devil. 

“Sungie!” Minho stood up, glancing at his cute boyfriend, a shit-eating grin on his face. Finally, his birthday got a little better. 

“Hi baby I’m sorry I’m back a little late, like I said I stopped by Chan’s to help him through a little trouble with his song,” Jisung replied, gently placing one grocery bag on the counter before swiftly walking over to his boyfriend and pecking his lips, engulfing himself in Minho’s arms.

With Jisung in his arms, his birthday got even better. Minho’s an easy man to please it seems. 

“Hey even though you’re really handsome, kitty, you stink,” Jisung teased, poking at the coffee stains on his boyfriend’s shirt, “Why don’t you go take a shower and then we can watch a movie in bed? It can be whatever you want, my special treat.” 

Minho smiled even wider, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, _maybe he did remember my birthday!_

“You can join me if you’d like Sungie,” he started to tease, running his hands down Jisung’s sides, pulling him closer. 

Jisung giggled, patting his love’s chest before pulling away, rolling his eyes, “My special treat on a regular day, don’t take your chances handsome boy! I’ll put the groceries away.” He ended with a giggle, hopefully successfully tricking his boyfriend. 

Minho’s heart deflated a bit, _he did forget..._

“Yeah, alright, but we are definitely watching whatever I want!” He answered, turning around so his boyfriend didn’t see his disappointed face, and went into the bathroom. 

“Absolutely!” Jisung replied, sighing a bit once his boyfriend was out of sight, feeling really guilty. _It’ll all work out in the end_ he reasoned with himself. 

He only had a little bit of time while his kitty was in the shower, so he had to be quick. He pulled the lingerie shopping out of the grocery bag, his disguise, and practically ran into the bedroom to change. 

His outfit was totally new, something really special for Minho’s birthday. 

He started by putting on the panties, a soft baby pink with sheer lace lined with black. He pulls them up so they are sitting high on his waist. There’s a long, skinny, and black piece of fabric in the middle of the high waisted panties, right where his belly button is, that connects to a tight-fitting collar, that he puts on next. After that, he pulls up the sheer, black, thigh high tights, that attach to a garter with small, metal hearts, which he makes sure are pressed neatly to the tops of his thighs. 

Next, quickly, he wants to do makeup. He glances, at the clock, measuring about 5 more minutes before his boyfriend’s entering the room. He decides on the important things, putting on a dark mascara, filling in his eyebrows, putting on a scarily shiny highlighter, and a light pink lipgloss. He wanted to make his lips as dick-suckable as possible (as, that is one of the goals of the night) .

When that's all done, he pulls out his secret weapon: the vibrator. 

Running out of time, he gets onto the bed, lying down on his back, nearly dropping the vibrator in the process. _I can do this_ he thinks nervously, as he gets ready, into his planned position. 

He’s laying on his back, arching his back as best he can, legs spread to show everything. Sucking in a breath, he puts the vibrator onto the lowest possible setting, and gently starts running it along the inside of his thighs, working himself up, starting to feel himself get hard. 

He hears the door start to open, and looks up at his surprised boyfriend, whining almost immediately at his amazing figure, almost getting fully distracted. 

“S-Sungie?”

Jisung bit his lip, dragging the vibrator lower, watching Minho watch him. 

“Happy birthday baby, did you wanna come over and unwrap your present?”

“S-sungie, I-”

“You didn’t think I could forget did you?” Jisung begins, now working the vibrator dangerously close to his now leaking covered cock, “Your Sungie couldn’t forget such a big day could he?” he continued, dragging his eyes over Minho’s half naked body from the shower, watching his boyfriend’s unreadable face as Jisung decided to make a bold move. 

He ditched the vibrator, quickly shutting it off before rolling it across the bed, mindlessly hearing it thump somewhere. Then he rolled to his stomach, on his elbows and knees, pushing his ass as far out as he can, wiggling it a bit, directly facing Minho, “I want you to do whatever you want with me.”

Minho stood there silently for a couple seconds later, staring at his boy before muttering a small _fuck_ and practically ran towards the bed, Jisung rose up on his knees almost immediately, and they met in the middle. Lips finding each other.

Their kisses were rough and aggressive, almost feral as the desperation for each other took over. Teeth clashing, lips red, Jisung practically drooling as Minho bit at his bottom lip, Minho letting the frustration of the day out in the best possible way. He gently pushed Jisung down against the mattress, holding him down as he licked up his neck, scraping his teeth against his jawline for good measure before lifting his head up, looking at his beloved. 

“Where, when, when… I mean _thank you_ , but when...” Minho mumbled as he raked his eyes down Jisung’s body, taking his time trailing his finger along the fabric line down to the soft, sheer panties. Watching as Jisung twitched, whining a bit that he was already so, _so_ , wet, with a large damp spot on the panties only getting larger. 

At the lack of response after a couple of seconds of asking his question, Minho slid his hand back up Jisungs body, wrapping his hand loosely around his neck, a warning. “Answer me, Sung.” 

Jisung replied with only a high pitched whine, really trying to answer but just already so overwhelmed, resulting in him just continuing to moan and lift his hips up, wanting Minho to touch what he already teased. He wound up babbling, “Hhh.. lix…"

Minho stopped thinking for a second, vision going red as he released any hold on his boyfriend and stared at him incredulously, “Are you really fucking moaning for Felix right now?”

Jisung paused as well, visibly confused before actually thinking clearly. He breaks out laughing, covering his face with his hands, “No no no, baby, I meant with Felix. Like Felix helped me pick this out. Today. Please don’t be jealous of that because I can just invite you next time if you-”

He was cut off by a load sigh from Minho, “I’m an idiot”

Jisung giggled, sitting up and kissing up his boyfriend’s shoulder, “No, well actually maybe sometimes, but you’re not now”

“I totally ruined the mood..”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m still really hard and you touching my neck like that made me the most turned on in my life so,” Jisung unceremoniously yanked the towel off of his boyfriends body, a little surprised it was still there, “I’m definitely still gonna beg for your dick.”

Minho chuckled, leaning down to peck Jisungs lips, “You look really fucking good right now, like my wet dream. Literally, might have a wet dream about you looking like this.”

Jisung giggled more, smiling up at his love, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached up and stole another kiss, pulling his boyfriend back down with him. 

Minho smiled down at his boy, running his hands along his sides, bending down to lick and suck at his collarbones, wanting to leave as many marks as possible, leaving Jisung a whining mess. He let his hands run wild along his Sungie’s body, ending up at his nipples after a few seconds of sucking a particularly deep bruise onto the crook of his neck.

Taking Jisung’s left bud between his fingers, Minho tweaked his nipple roughly, licking a fat stripe up his love’s neck right to his ear, whispering aggressively, getting increasingly possessive of the whining mess underneath him, “You like it when hyung touches you like this baby?” 

As expected, Jisung could only barely respond with his eyes rolling to the back of his head accompanied with a soft whine, rolling his hips up langually, “Hyung…” He tilted his head to look at his boyfriend that has started to suck on his ear after asking his question, still rolling Jisung’s bud lazily between his fingers, staring into Jisung’s eyes, Jisung finally replied, whispering, “Love it, love when you touch me.”

Happy with the answer, Minho decided to start licking his way down to Jisung’s chest, taking his right bud into his mouth and started sucking softly, licking around the areola and playing with his boy with his tongue. Looking up, he splayed his hands around Jisungs small waist and squeezed as he moved to the other nipple, encouraged by Jisung’s whines and pants, wanting to pleasure his sensitive boy. 

After a little bit, Jisung desperately grabbed Minho's hair and tugged, bringing him back to his lips, capturing him in a passionate kiss, flipping them other, as their lips crashed together, rough and desperate. Teeth scraping with a little bit too much tongue, but the duo doesn’t care, they need each other so badly. 

After being flipped over, Minho’s now under Jisungs spread legs. Jisung, as he’s straddling his love’s lap decides to finally start rolling his hips with purpose, resulting in groans from both. He reluctantly pulled away from Minho’s lips, sitting up properly in Minho’s naked lap, rolling his panty covered ass over Minho’s bare cock, pressing Minho down with one hand directly on his sternum, tilting his head back and moaning at how _good_ it feels. 

Minho in response, tightened his grip at the small of his boyfriend’s waist, staring in awe at the sight above him, only growing harder at how Jisung looks like a natural, looks like he was made to be sitting in his lap. 

While grinding his hips down, Jisung started to become desperate, attempting to touch himself through the panties, just to be met my his hand being slapped away by his love, “Only I touch you, sweetheart,” Jisung, with wide eyes, glanced down at his cocky boyfriend that was staring right back, biting back a smile, “You do want me to touch you, right?”

Jisung nodded frantically, “Yes, hyung, please”

Minho raked his eyes over Jisung’s body, deciding what to do. Under his gaze, Jisung squirmed, running his tongue over his bottom lip, breathing quite heavily. 

“As much as I love those pretty little panties on you, they’re coming off. Lie down on your back, baby” Minho instructed, giving his waist an extra squeeze before lifting him up and off his lap, standing to grab the lube from their nightstand, as well as the forgotten vibrator that had fallen to the floor. 

Turning back around, he was met with an extremely pleasant sight. Jisung threw the panties off and they were lying on the floor, and his boy was laying down on his back against the pillows. legs spread with a pretty leaking cock and- 

“You shaved?” Minho asked, astounded, his boy was cleanly shaved, _everywhere._

Jisung, who was already staring at Minho, nodded carefully, a little taken back by Minho’s tone and surprised face, “I-I thought you would like it…”

“Fuck, I _love_ it. You’re too good to me, Sungie. Way too good.” Minho said immediately, crawling his way over to his boyfriend, resting on his stomach right in front of where Jisung craved him.

Jisung in reply smiles cheekily, running his hands softly through his boyfriend’s hair, “You’re very cute.” Even in situations like this, Jisung would forever find his boyfriend the cutest being on earth. 

Minho rolled his eyes, hiking Jisung’s legs up, and Jisung immediately sucked in a hard breath, gripping Minho’s hair tighter, anticipating what was to come. 

Minho almost drooled a little when he saw Jisung’s cute pink hole, it was practically begging to be touched, Minho just couldn’t wait to fuck that little hole until Jisung was also _begging_ to come.

He started by blowing lightly over his hole, just for the cute whimper Jisung always gives him when he’s this horny, and then practically attacks his boy, licking a fat stripe up his hole before switching to quick licks over his rim, humming. 

Jisung started panting almost immediately, letting out cute whimpers every couple of seconds, gripping Minho's hair almost impossibly tight, moaning out _hyung_ and _minho_ as Minho started getting more intense with his tongue, falling completely on his back in pleasure.

"You know, I love these tights," Minho starts mumbling while pulling away for a second, running his hands up and down Jisung's legs, just to tease, "Such a pretty boy you are," He continues, leaving his face entirely from Jisung's hole, to his thighs, licking over a soft spot on his inner thigh before sucking a deep bruise. 

"Please hyung…" Jisung babbled, his hands leaving Minho's hair to grasp at his own nipples, missing the full pleasure he was just getting a minute ago, only to be met with his hands being slapped away.

"Only hyung touches you baby, you know that." Minho huffed, feigning annoyance, "You really wanna be touched that bad huh? A little slut you are huh?"

Jisung whined possibly even louder, nodding, "Love hyung touching me.." 

Minho scoffed, "I'll give you what you want, but you're gonna have to beg, my little cockslut." He looked up, raising his head a bit, "Beg like the good boy you are." 

Jisung nearly drooled making eye contact with his boyfriend, biting into his lip as he exhaled heavily, digging his hands into the mattress next to him, "Please, min- _hyung_ please touch me-"

"You can do better, darling. You know you can." 

Jisung closed his eyes, letting out a soft whine, starting to get embarrassed, "Please, please eat me out hyung, touch me, please do whatever you want with me..." 

Minho smirked, "Good boy."

Jisung opened his eyes, running his tongue over his bottom lip, pride swelling in his chest, _he was minho's good boy_.

While Minho was making eye contact with Jisung, he decided to make him squirm a bit more. He ran his hands up and down his love's thighs, pushing his nails in once in a while, slowly bending back down to Jisung's hole. 

Jisung started panting, following his boyfriend's head moving down before- _oh_ , Minho spit directly on his hole, making eye contact as he let the spit roll down his hole, slowly dripping on the sheets, before diving right back in, licking roughly at his hole.

Jisung moaned out, arching his back, even more sensitive from before, and the pleasure didn't seem to stop. He heard the soft click of the vibrator, before he felt the incredible feeling of it rolling up and down his cock on the lowest setting.

After a couple of minutes, Jisung started getting incredibly squirmy, rightfully so, the pleasure was good but not enough to come. Minho on the other hand, was just as worked up. While eating out his boy, while the drool was rolling down his chin, he was getting incredibly hard, grinding his hips down on the mattress to get some sort of friction. 

Minho lifted his head and Jisung looked up, seeing all of the drool glistening on his chin, he grabbed at Minho's hair, "You're making me feel so good baby," he pulled Minho back up to his lips, pushing their lips together.

When Minho leaned up to his boy, he set the setting of the vibrator up, still massaging it against his boyfriends hard, leaking cock, as they passionately kissed, swallowing Jisung's moans.

Between kisses, Jisung dared to look down, and he was not disappointed, seeing Minho hard and red against his thigh, thick and long. 

He paused after that, panting a bit, whispering, "I wanna suck you off, please Minho." 

Minho paused at that, looking all over his boyfriend's face, nodding "Yes please"

Jisung smiled up at his boyfriend, pressing a cute kiss to the tip of his nose, as he was very excited, before the duo moved around. Jisung sunk to his knees on the rug next to the bed with Minho right in front of him.

Jisung eagerly shuffled forward, ĺicking at this lips before gently grasping Minho's cock with one hand, gripping his thigh with the other, kitten licking at the tip while looking up at his love, teasing him right back. 

Minho let out a soft groan, leaning his head back, threading his hands through his love's hair, tugging a bit, knowing he likes that.

Encouraged, Jisung began to bob his head, engulfing the entire tip in is mouth, sucking slightly as his hand fell from Minho's thigh, moving to fondle his balls as he sucked deeper, inch by inch, until Minho's cock was fully engulfed in Jisung's wet heat. 

Minho sighed out in pleasure, "Sungie…" He gripped his love's hair harder, moaning out as Jisung continued to pleasure him. 

Jisung continued, bobbing his head up and down, looking up with wide eyes, fucking Minho into his mouth, desperate. 

After a minute, he pulled off fully, almost smirking at Minho's whine, and licked from base to tip, tracing the veins on his love's cock with his tongue, taking his time. 

"Sungie… you're trying to kill me," Minho groaned out, letting out a loud moan. "Can't wait fuck you till you can't walk, sweetheart." 

Jisung moaned around his cock at that, pulling off and looking up, mumbling "How would you want me?" Before sinking back in, kitten licking at a particularly thick vein before licking down to his balls, mouthing around. 

"Mmm, would love you on your tummy, drooling into the pillows, not even able to speak"

At that, Jisung's heart started racing, especially loving the idea, looking up at his boyfriend after pulling off of his cock, batting his eyelashes for the affect, "Fuck me?"

Mingo chuckled, pulling Jisung up to his lap before Jisung had a second to process, "Of course, never have to ask, Sungie." 

Jisung hummed, sitting astride in Minho's lap on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck, "Do you wanna prep me, or shall I?"

Minho gave Jisung a strange look, already popping the lid off of the bottle of lube, "Sweetheart, it's my birthday," he paused, pouring an excessive amount of lube on his fingers, "Not letting me finger you would be cruel."

Jisung sighed happily, leaning against Minho's shoulder, leaving lots of kisses while Minho slipped the first finger in.

Immediately, Jisung whined, "Hurts…" Quickly being shushed with _I know baby, I know_ from his lovely boyfriend. No matter how many times they fuck, Jisung is always so tight, and Minho is always sweet.

Eventually, after a couple of minutes, Minho got Jisung drooling and bouncing on 3 fingers, easily. He was quite the mess, biting into Minho's shoulder, running his hands all over the place, moaning quite loudly. 

He increasingly got more handsy the more desperate he got, trailing his hand down their bodies to Minho's cock, softly grabbing and tugging, working Minho along with him. 

"Hyung… need you inside me" Jisung moaned out, turning his head to look at his love, lip trembling, wanting his way.

Minho hummed, combining it with a groan, slipping his fingers out of his body and wiping them along his own thigh before grabbing for the lube, "Wanna ride me, sweets?"

Jisung nodded quickly, cheeks blushing as he sat back on Minho's thighs a bit, letting Minho slick up his cock, hearing his groan and only make him more desperate, whining _hurry_. 

Minho chuckled, "Okay, baby, up." He pulled Jisung closer.

Jisung rose up, positioning himself over Minho's cock, before slowly sinking down, taking his time. He was desperate, but he didn't want to hurt himself. 

Minho moaned softly, grabbing at Jisung's waist, trying his hardest not to buck up into his boyfriend's heat as Jisung let out shaky breaths, leaning his head back. 

After a couple seconds, Jisung reached the base of Minho's cock and let out the big breath he was holding in, looking down at Minho, whispering, "Happy birthday, baby" before starting his pace.

He started by lifting his hips up a little bit and then sinking back down, both moaning at the movement. Jisung then set a steady pace, encouraged by Minho's moans and tight grip on his waist, the pace was quite quick thanks to his muscular thighs. He lifted up to about halfway of Minho's cock and bounced back down, moaning out loudly at how great it felt, how close he was already. 

Minho's hands wound up leaving Jisung's waist, opting for his thighs, to trace and fondle the sheer tights and garter that his boyfriend absolutely blessed him with. Mumbling out as Jisung's pace got faster, both of them desperate, how pretty Jisung looked, how he was doing so well. 

The pace was brutal, after a minute they both felt the desperation and passion to cum unlike anytime before. Minho grasped Jisungs thighs as he slammed his hips up to meet his bounces, resulting in Jisung drooling down his chin, moaning out quite loud. 

"I'm… I'm.. will cum" Jisung moaned out, looking to Minho for approval, never doing anything without hyung's approval.

"Mmm, good, me too baby. Go ahead and cum for me, been such a good boy," Minho groaned out as he thrust his hips up into his boy a couple more times before letting out a loud moan, releasing his cum inside, 

At that, Jisung looked down at Minho's face when he came and almost immediately released, letting out a loud high pitched whine, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, slowing his hips to a full stop, panting quietly. 

There was a brief period where both boys were totally, completely silent. The only noise in the room being the sound of them heavily breathing. 

"Thank you, Sungie. Really, thank you." 

Jisung lifted his head from Minho's shoulder, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, "Kitty, I didn't forget your birthday, I promise. I wanted this to be a fun surprise. I love you, so much. I couldn't forget." 

Minho, slightly taken back, and getting a little emotional quietly mumbled, "Sungie… thank you. I love you so much." 

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you so much!
> 
> this is my first smut, so please leave comments on how it was, i love constructive criticism! 
> 
> i hope the rest of your day/night is amazing :)<3


End file.
